planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar's Ape Colony (CE)
Caesar's Ape Colony is a colony of apes led by Caesar after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. The colony was guided by Caesar's Council of Apes. In 10 years the colony grew to 2000 apes as ape families began to take shape. During the 10 years that separated the forming of the colony and its continued growth, Caesar himself established a Royal Ape Family consisting of Cornelia, a female chimpanzee whom he had become close to during his time at the San Bruno Primate Shelter, and two sons named Blue Eyes and Milo, born sometime before the rediscovery of humans in San Francisco. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Life in a Colony of Apes The Ape Colony was born in the Muir Woods Park after the infamous Ape Rebellion where all the apes of San Francisco broke out of captivity after having enough of being abused, oppressed and tortured beneath the heel of humanity. The Colony lived in a large village created by the evolved apes occupied with many kinds of apes that made up a more organized community where the apes were more intelligent and freed from the cruel grip of humans. The Ape Colony has created many activities for themselves such as hunting, teaching sign language and medicinal training, showing they have come a long way from the pack of wild deranged animals they originally were. Headed by their leader Caesar and his capable lieutenants Rocket, Koba, Maurice and Luca, the ape colony was able to enjoy a decade of peace and harmony since humans were no longer appearing due to the deadly virus known as the Simian Flu that wiped out half of the humans. Rediscovery of Humans However, their peace was short lived, as while walking through the woods, Blue Eyes and Ash (the sons of Caesar and Rocket respectively) discovered a human named Carver. Scared, Carver called his group for help before pulling out a revolver and shot Ash, which ended up alerting Caesar and the apes who rushed to the scene before another shot could be fired. The apes surrounded the human group as Caesar assessed the situation. The human leader Malcolm told the apes they meant them no harm, and with that he ordered his group to lower their guns down as a sign of good will. Indifferent about them Caesar, much to the humans' surprise, spoke and told them to leave, his words were joined by his faithful followers who ordered the same thing, which caused the humans to flee. As the humans left in their van Caesar had Koba secretly follow them to see where the group came from and if there were more human survivors. Later at night, Koba reported back to Caesar as the other apes. A council was in order, wondering what to do about the humans, some wanted to kill the humans while others were more focused on why the humans invaded their home. Caesar silenced the council, stating they could lose all they've worked hard for the past decade to war. Caesar then adjourned the council, to reflect on the situation and come to a decision by the next day. Koba, a bonobo who suffered abuse and torture at the hands of humans told Caesar needed to show their newly discovered pests a piece ape strength to make them understand what apes can do. Apes' Threat The next morning the ape army led by Caesar and his lieutenants set out for the San Francisco human colony where they came face to face with the remaining humans. It was here where the humans realized that the apes were more intelligent than thought, as Caesar talked (in English) to make sure they knew they were serious about their demands. He told the now scared humans that while the apes did not want war they would fight if they must to protect their village to make sure it lives in peace and harmony. He then had his son return the sketchbook belonging to Malcolm's son Alexander and personally warned Malcolm to never come back to ape territory or else there would be a war, with that the ape army left the city and returned to their village. Truce with Humans Later on, at the Village the Gorilla Guardians had captured an intruder it was the human Malcolm who broke Caesar's rule by entering Ape Territory. As the apes wanted permission to kill him the human pleaded for Caesar to spare him as he had to show him something that wasn't far. Caesar accepted Malcolm's plea and the human took Caesar to the San Francisco Dam where he explained that in order to find other surviving humans he and his group needed to work at the Dam in order to power the city to make contact. The Ape King allowed the humans in ape territory on the one condition that they hand over the guns to avoid mistrust or any conflict. Stability Shaking With humans in their territory many of the apes began to grow uneasy about their presence due to many of them having face pain and suffering in captivity especially Koba who decided to secretly spy on their city. However, some of the apes grew curious about the humans and even formed friendships with them but their trusting would be briefly broken when the human Carver pulled out a hidden gun and threatened the sons of the Ape King nearly killing the chances for peace. However, this incident is overlook when Malcolm's wife Ellie gives Caesar's ill wife Cornelia antibiotics which cured the queen and put the humans back in the apes good graces. The Apes then decided to help the humans work on the dam to fasten their progress on the condition that Ape Hater Carver be expelled to the woods. But peace was not entirely guaranteed as the bonobo Koba and his group of followers had just discovered the human's armory practicing with guns capable of killing all the apes in the village. With the new knowledge of the humans being armed and a potential danger to the Ape Colony, Koba set out to warn Caesar about the threat the humans now pose. Arriving in the Village, Koba asked Blue Eyes where his father was only to be told he and some of the apes were with the humans at the dam. Making it to the dam Koba angrily made a scene and attacked some of the humans while demanding for Caesar to come out. The bonobo demanded to know why Caesar let the humans stay in Ape Territory when they just threatened to kill his sons and states he has put the apes in danger by letting the humans stay. Koba then declared to the apes present Caesar loved humans more than his people and including his own sons which led to him suffering a beating at the hands of an infuriated Caesar. The Ape King mercilessly pounded koba to a bloody pulp stopping himself short from killing him due to remembering the "Ape Not Kill Ape" law. Koba begged Caesar for forgiveness and left the dam with his followers. This event though would bring forth a cataclysm of dire consequences which would forever affect both humans and apes alike. Koba's Usurpation Later on, the apes and humans continued fixing the dam and after completing it they celebrated their success. As Koba having recovered from his beating by Caesar broke into the human armory where after killing two humans stole an AK-47 and headed back to the village in the dead of night. As the humans and apes celebrated over their success Koba found and secretly killed the ape hater Carver before taking the human's hat and liter as his prize. Back at the Ape Village, the apes are given a surprise when their queen suddenly emerges from her home (with her infant son) having been healed by the ape's new friends. The colony then watches as Cornelia is embraced by her husband and oldest son but as this is happening Koba secretly appears and orders one of his followers to burn the village down. The bonobo then takes his new gun and heads to branch unseen by all except Caesar whom he locks eyes with before taking his weapon and shooting Caesar in the chest causing the Ape King to fall form his position and into the woods presumably to his death. Koba then leaves behind Carver's possessions and the gun which is found by Blue Eyes who brings out the evidence. As the apes begin to frenzy over the loss of their king, their homes suddenly erupts in flames causing even more chaos amongst them. Their fear is suddenly subsided when Koba appears and taking advantage of the events declares the humans are responsible for their leader's death and the destruction of their homes.He says the apes must take the fight back to them while they still have the chance. With that the ape colony had a new King and were now against the humans. A Colony of Madness Enraged at the sudden attack on their leader and having become provoked by Koba the ape colony were now energized and eager for revenge. Ordering the females and the young to stay in the woods Koba led the army to the human colony in San Francisco where they raided the human armory and marched toward the city just as the humans were celebrating the restoration of power. Their little festivity was brought to an end when the apes heavily armed and guns blazing they attacked the human fortress wall beginning their attack on the off-guard humans who attempt to put a defense but to no avail. The apes suffer a heavy loss of colony members but nonetheless break through the wall entering the city where they went up against the advance weaponry of the humans. However, this did little to hold off the apes who had more numbers and were eventually able to turn the tides on the humans despite losing more apes in the process. The humans were stricken with fear as the apes suddenly appeared in the city and showed no mercy to them by chasing them through the streets and shooting them. As this happen the human leader Dreyfus escaped underground with his workers. With the humans defeated, the apes seized control of the hideout tower and imprisoned many of the people captured over by placing them in cage. The next day, Koba led the army to a building where he had many of the apes kill the humans and made his authority official by killing Ash after he refused to kill a human who harmed an ape. Koba then had the apes that remain loyal to Caesar imprisoned on a bus next to the humans. Rebellion As the colony shifted from a peaceful race to an empire of rampaging animals, it turns out that their former leader Caesar was still alive having been found by Malcolm and his family who hid in the woods when Koba attacked the city. The humans took the critically wounded back to his former home to recuperate but needed to get medical supplies which were at Malcolm's apartment. Malcolm volunteered to retrieve the supplies just Koba was ordering the apes to search the city for any remaining humans. Malcolm snuck into his apartment while avoiding the nearby apes who were terrorizing other humans as Malcolm gathered the items he needed he attempted to leave but was confronted by Blue Eyes. The young ape raised a gun at the human who quickly surrendered but remembering his friend's death at Koba's hand Blue Eyes put the weapon down and turned to leave. However, Malcolm stopped him by asking him if he wanted to see his father which both surprised and intrigued Blue Eyes who followed Malcolm back to the Rodman House where he was reunited with Caesar. After a brief reunion and explanation for the proceeding events, Caesar was given medicine by the kind humans and was back on his feet later on. Caesar was then told by his son that Koba was planning on moving the females and young into the city which made Caesar realize that his wife and infant son are now in serious danger and told him to face Koba while he has the chance. Blue Eyes, offered to help his father though rejected the first time he nonetheless gained his approval. Going back into the city, Blue Eyes liberated the apes and humans held captive by Koba. With a sizable force he returned to the Rodman Residence with the apes that remained loyal to Caesar but now needed a way to get in city without being seen that's when Malcolm volunteered to help. With the aid of Malcolm the apes snuck back into the city through an underground tunnel, Caesar and his followers ascended the human colony tower where Caesar came face to face with his former friend and enemy. Duel for Power Koba, surprised by Caesar's survival confronted him stating he no longer had a place among the apes as they now follow him as Caesar stated they follow him to madness and war. Koba strongly proclaimed the apes will win the war as they are strong while calling Caesar weak but the latter unhurt and defiant labeled Koba weaker. Angered by his former friend's words, Koba lunged at Caesar beginning the battle to decide who gets to be the Ape King while the other apes were unable to join due to their longing to see who will rule over them. As the battle raged on, the two combatants traded harsh words and insults while blaming the other for what has led them to this point. While this was happening Malcolm reunited with Dreyfus and two others and was informed that they have a plan to fight against the apes however, Malcolm soon turns on them trying to explain what has occurred. His words fall upon deaf ears, as Dreyfus informs Malcolm that his men have already made contact with soldiers to defeat the apes. The human leader then pulls out trigger connected to the C4 placed on the tower before pressing the button he states "I'm saving the human race" until igniting the bombs which simultaneously kills Dreyfus. The explosion reaches the tower causing the apes to be caught in the blast. As the explosion ends, it is revealed many apes were killed or severely wounded this caused Caesar to stop his battle with Koba and have his followers tend to the injured. This show of benevolence was met with disdain by Koba who during the chaos grabs a gun and opens fire on Caesar and the other apes killing and wounding more apes in the process until he accidentally strikes Maurice. Witnessing his best friend suffer in pain, Caesar fueled by rage jumps and tackles Koba causing the two fall while Caesar lands to safety, Koba is left dangling over a ledge clinging for dear life. Caesar approaches Koba who begs for his former friend to save him using "Ape Not Kill Ape" law which causes Caesar to grab Koba's hand which relieves the bonobo. However, Caesar looks upon the dead or the injured apes along with reminiscing over the destruction that was caused by Koba. Angered and disgusted, Caesar tells Koba with a firm declaration "You are not Ape" before dropping him to his death ending his reign and madness. War on the Horizon The battle now over and with Caesar back in power, the apes were reunited with their families and rested after all the madness was over. A group of apes then appear holding someone at gunpoint who is revealed to be a still living Malcolm, Caesar orders them to leave him alone allowing Malcolm to speak with the ape king. Malcolm informs Caesar that after Koba's attack on the city Dreyfus and his men were able to make contact with soldiers up north to come fight the apes, he advices Caesar to leave the city while he has the chance or else there would be an all out war. Caesar refuses to leave his home and despairingly states "War has already begun. Ape started war. And human...human will not forgive." He then tells Malcolm " You must go. Before fighting begins. I'm sorry. My friend". The two friends lament that peace could have been achieved if not for the hatred and prejudice existing on both sides of their races before tearfully bidding the other luck and farewell. Malcolm then slips into the shadows as the apes begin to bow down to Caesar looking to him for the answers to the fighting that awaits. Caesar's Laws After the village was built, Caesar with the help of his newly formed council established laws that the apes must abide by. These laws included; *'Knowledge is Power': This likely comes from Maurice's comment "Ape's stupid" before Caesar infected the Apes with the ALZ-113 to make the other apes more intelligent. From what has been seen it can be assumed this comment means that the apes have come along way from the deranged wild animals humanity once knew and became more evolved in the past decade for a new generation of apes. *'Apes Together Strong:' A belief that Caesar came up with during his imprisonment in the San Bruno Primate Shelter, Caesar believed that apes who go up against powerful opponents alone are weak, but apes who go up against powerful opponents together as a team, are strong, however, this belief did not turn into arrogance, as Caesar knew that apes are not unstoppable. *'Apes Not Kill Ape:' It is unknown what the punishment is, for apes who break this law; "Apes Not Kill Ape". It can be assumed that the punishment is death, exile, or disownment as an ape. So far only two known apes to have broken this law were Caesar and Koba. Koba was thrown to his death by Caesar for breaking the law and as revenge for killing Caesar's young nephew, Ash, and shooting other apes while trying to kill Caesar. Caesar broke this law in self-defense as Koba was trying to kill him and hurt some of his followers. Known Ape Colony Inhabitants Trivia *The gorillas appeared to be the only members of Caesar's colony that weren't as smart as the other apes. Buck, the first gorilla in Caesar's uprising, appeared to have been exposed to the Simian Flu as he had green eyes when Caesar first spoke, but even if he had been, he died during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. However, half of the chimpanzees and orangutans, who were liberated from the San Francisco Zoo, were not exposed directly to the ALZ-113 virus and instinctively followed the other apes, but later, like the gorillas, they may have gotten smarter through a viral transmission and from ten years of living with the evolved apes. *It is possible that the Ape Colony in San Francisco is not the only Ape Colony in existence. Notes *In a promotional video from 20th Century Fox, Mark Bomback confirmed that "Caesar has become something like a king within this community, or at least a leader, and he's really informed the way all the apes treat each other, and they look to him not only for leadership but also for moral guidance". However, in the same video, Andy Serkis portrayed the ape colony less as a royal dictatorship than as a democratic republic: "Caesar sets about creating this utopia for all apes, an equality, an egalitarian society". Also See *Ape Rebellion *Caesar's Ape Army *Caesar's Council of Apes Image Gallery Caesar.png| Caesar rises. CaesarCornelia.jpg|Caesar and Cornelia. Cornelia.jpg|Cornelia, Caesar's partner Caesar.jpg|Caesar commands the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. CaesarGoodbye.jpg|Caesar says goodbye to his adoptive human father, Will. Caesar Wet.jpg|Caesar wet and focused . Caesar Mouth.jpg|Caesar issues an order "Apes together Strong". 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Apes go rogue. Caesar's Infant Son.jpg|Caesar's newborn son - one of the newest members of the colony. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Father and Child. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar on the war path. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Koba with humans 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Caesar and Koba. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes ride to battle. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar holds a shotgun while Blue Eyes watches. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Caesar, Koba and Malcolm. Image.jpg|Caesar turns to see his ape colony. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Caesar with Malcolm somewhere inside the boundaries of the village. Caesar meets his second son for the first time.jpg|Caesar (in war paint) witnesses the birth of his second son. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg|Blue Eyes River with his parents and new baby brother.jpg|Caesar's family Caesar watches Malcolm jump.jpg|Caesar and Malcolm on the top of the dam wall. Caesar jump.png|Caesar jumps. River Roars!.png|Blue Eyes shows aggression. Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|Caesar bonds with Cornelia and their new son. Caesar's Ape Council.png|Caesar calls a session of council. Caesar shows River his brother.png|Caesar's family after the birth of the second-born son River screeches as Carver advances on his brother.png|Blue Eyes lashes out at Carver for harming his little brother. River concern for his baby brother.png|Blue Eyes nervously watches his little brother with the humans. River & Ash return from fishing.png|Blue Eyes and Ash after a fishing trip. River witnesses his brother's birth.png|Blue Eyes witnesses his brother's birth. Infant's birth 3.png|Cornelia and the baby after giving birth. Caesar, River & Infant.png| Caesar (on horseback) with his two sons and Malcom Koba & River.png| Koba and Blue Eyes in the burning Ape Village. Caesar & Maurice.png| Caesar and his best friend Maurice. River with gun.png| Blue Eyes armed with a gun. Category:Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Chimpanzees Category:Bonobos Category:Orangutans Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Organizations‎ Category:Groups Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Human-Ape War Category:Deceased Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Living Apes Category:Ape King Advisors Category:Ape Colonies Category:Colonies